flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Lightningclaw (SC)
Lightningclaw is a white tom with pale green eyes. He traveled as a loner with Duskheart and Quailheart, until they stumbled upon a Clan, where they joined and changed their names, but then left because they did not like how the Clan operated. They then found ScorchClan. Not wanting to scavenge for food and wanting to have help protecting themselves, they joined the Clan. They're fairly new warriors, but are adjusting well. Description Appearance :Lightningclaw is a medium-sized tom. His fur is of average thickness - it isn't excessively thick, nor is it incredibly thin. He gets cold in the bitter winter, and warm in the dead heat of the summer - but his fur length is at more of a happy medium. His pristine white fur is usually well-groomed, but there are days that he really doesn't care about his fur, and it appears excessively messy and unkept. On his flank, there are multiple scratches - self-inflicted ones, that have been made in darker times. They stand out against the light color of his fur, which makes him quite self-conscious. :His legs are long, and quite thin. He doesn't look emaciated by any means, but his legs are surprisingly long and thin, for a cat his size. His tail is long, but thin. His belly is a bit pronounced - he is not one for working out, and it has caught up to him a bit. His paws are quite small and stubby, with tiny claws hidden inside. They are not out often, and when they are, he retracts them back quite quickly. His ears are rounded, but triangular shaped, and they are a nice shade of pink, with white fur inside. :His eyes are almost perfectly rounded, and a beautiful shade of green. They are at their darkest near his pupil, and get considerably lighter as you near the edge of the eye. His nose is a nice shade of light pink, matching his ears perfectly. Character :Lightningclaw is most easily described as an enigma, or a cat of many emotions. He can be loud and crazy at times, but there are other instances where he can become extremely quiet and withdrawn, wanting to be left alone. When he's angered, he tends to snap at cats - his temper often gets the better of him, and can cause a lot of unintended and unnecessary damage. He has his moods - periods when he slips into a depressed state, wishing he could drown himself in his thoughts and shut the entire world out. :He can be very insecure, whether it has to do with his physical appearance, or whether it has to do with his thoughts or his actions. He tends to have no filter when he speaks, and he doesn't think before he says anything, which backfires a lot. He doesn't forget the instances when he's screwed up - they run through his mind daily, reminding him how much of a screw up he really is. He 's really embarrassed about certain things he's done - the memories don't make it any better. :His anger is one of his biggest flaw - he tends to have a very short temper, and often gets annoyed or irritated when cats don't do as he says or when he's disrespected. He's confident - he doesn't believe that his opinion is one to be kept silent - so he voices it. Voicing his opinion can often result in trouble, and with his temper, things can turn to chaos pretty quickly. :He tends to be more on the reserved side - he would rather stay in camp, in his nest, than go to a Gathering and be forced to interact with other cats. He prefers solitude - he likes being alone because it gives him a break from life and allows him to be whatever the hell he wants to be, when no one is watching and criticizing. Because of this, he probably will never take an apprentice - he has no desire to teach, and prefers not to turn a young cat into another version of himself. :He's quite sensitive - he can usually sense when a cat is feeling upset or crappy about something, and he will do anything he can to rectify the situation, even if it's just listening. He doesn't mind staying up all night to be there for one of his friends - his friends and family are two of the most important things to him, and he believes that his life would not be complete without them. :He is very insecure, mainly about his stomach and how fat he thinks it is. He tends to compare himself to other cats - mainly Duskheart. To him, they're all very thin or very muscular, and he's more on the pudgy side, because they prefer working out and he doesn't. He doesn't like being what he calls "fat", and his hatred of his body image has lowered his self-esteem and shot down his self-confidence. Abilities :Lightningclaw's strength is combat. He can terrify any cat with his words, and if that doesn't work, his claws are the next best thing. He's trained well in fighting skills, and knows exactly how to outsmart the enemy. This aids him in battle, but his slow speed tends to hinder him. He helps Duskheart come up with battle strategies - that is what he's good at. :Defending himself has always been one of his priorities - he's prepared for having to fight solo, with no one to help him. He knows how to take care of himself, and he knows how to work very well when he's fighting with another cat. Biography Kithood and Adolescence : Adulthood : Pedigree : Relationships Family : Love Interests : Friends Duskheart :Duskheart is one of Lightningclaw's closest friends. He often goes to him for advice - he believes that his best friend gives the best advice, managing to solve all of his problems with a simple conversation. He's always there hen Duskheart wants to vent, as well, and is usually good with keeping the oldest tom's secrets. He was the first to take a shine to Duskheart, after meeting him, and ever since, the two have been great friends. Each would gladly take a hit for the other. :More Quotes : Trivia : Images Life Chararts : Category:Characters Category:Tom Category:ScorchClan Cats Category:Loner Category:Warrior Category:Kit Category:Cats Owned by Shoon